


Fallen Angel

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Cock & Ball Torture, Forbidden Love, Gay Male Character, M/M, Machines, Milking, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:22:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An angel, Yoongi.A mortal, Hoseok.A forbidden love.In a world where love between mortals and angels is banned by God, Yoongi dares to disobey. He now has to suffer for his love until he is no longer an angel. Only then he can be with the mortal until he dies and goes to hell, eternally.*******Inspired by the fanfic named Heaven written by Yoonsin. Thank you so much for letting me write this. Go check her fic out, hers is much better than this s*** I ended up writing.*******Also known as the Sope Angel AU that nobody asked for.PLEASE mind that this is NOT consensual, it's messed up and vulgar and nasty. Not for the faint hearted. This is just an AU and NOT sth I would ever condone IRL. Consent is the key.





	Fallen Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yoonsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199879) by [yoonsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonsin/pseuds/yoonsin). 



> This is not consensual, please don't read it if this is sth you can't handle. Feedback is very appreciated.
> 
> Inspired by Heaven - Yoonsin. Please read that masterpiece first, this fic is just a crappy version of it. 
> 
> Let me know if you want more chapters.

Imagine a world created by God. He gave life to us mortals, only to take it back from us after a few decades. Regardless, there existed a kind so powerful and ethereal besides mortals that God created, called angels. They were assigned the duty of protecting humans. They couldn't interfere nor interact with them, they were solely the invisible blanket that covered them. Their lifeline, if you will. Should they fall in love with mortals, angels would be regarded as sinners and thus get punished as that was one of the established rules. Every single angel was informed about the rules they needed to abide by, including Yoongi. Not only were they aware of the rules, but they were also aware of the punishments.

Yet, Yoongi forgot to breathe when he first encountered with Jung Hoseok. Even though He hadn't designed them like mortals and they lacked the necessity to eat and breathe, Yoongi ran out of breath when their eyes met.

He was assigned to a new human's guardianship, he was ordered to disguise as one of them and study him. Yoongi simmered down his annoyance and got to work. He hid his wings, adjusted his body to act like it's breathing and found himself in the lower world. The air was ice cold, Yoongi wondered how humans managed to keep warm. He shook his thoughts, walked into a coffee shop and saw him.

His responsibility.

He moved his brown irises up and down, analysing the man. Hoseok smiled at him when their eyes met and that was when Yoongi knew how punishment was gonna be worth it.

* * *

He was chained to a wall, bruises adorned his milk coloured body. His healing power wasn't working fast enough. It had been fading as his feathers came off one by one. The worst punishment awaited him, every lost feather bringing him closer to his inevitable outcome.

"Yoongi... I'm sorry I have to do this. He... The Almighty dictates his rules for a reason, and those who haven't apprehended them are cruelly subjected to a de-angelisation procedure."

Yoongi teared up, his mind construing the upcoming persecution. One more feather would leave his body, weakening what's left of his wings, as well as stripping a bit off of his remaining powers. His bloodied body was now being unchained and transported to another room for more misery. The angel could only submit and count the days until he was expelled from heaven, only then his path would converge with his loved one's. He would suffer until he broke for him if that meant He would grant a lifetime with him to Yoongi, only to take it back from him.

Hoseok was worth falling for.

Yoongi, reasoning his actions like that, let his body be inflicted pain upon, this had already morphed into a vicious cycle of partially consensual abuse. The mere cause of Yoongi's putting up with this was Hoseok. Him, and the fact that it would be over if he closed his eyes and wept it away.

"Come with me."

Despite the intonation, this wasn't a question but rather an order. An order Yoongi had to follow. And follow, he did. The room they entered welcomed him with its cherry red walls and chilly temperature, making the naked angel's nipples hard. This, of course, only deteriorated the clamping and its stinging aftermath. Yoongi felt so exposed, he was tied down while at his most vulnerable. The worse was still yet to come, or he was, ironically.

He felt the sucking machine's grip on his manhood first. His red, hot dick kept twitching in the machine, especially the vein under it was susceptible, each stroke aroused him. He didn't mean to focus on the pleasure, the way it felt real as if a hand were brushing on it, teasing his dick to full hardness. Yoongi couldn't bear to see it but he could sense the heaviness and arousal, he was already leaking precum, feeding the machine.  
His timidness got the best of him during this, so he would always close his eyes. Maybe if he didn't witness it, he could deny it. Erase it from his memory, even. 

Who was he kidding? He had lost more than 20 feathers and he didn't have many left on his wings. He reminisced how they used to spread, fly him everywhere. He could rule the world, but what's ruling the world if there is nobody to do it with? His only world was Hoseok now. So, he soothed himself, allowed the machine to collect his semen. Every pump brought him closer to the edge. This wasn't right, he thought, paying the price with his dignity and very existence. He intended to rebel, ask him why, and beg for mercy. Instead, he struggled against the ropes the cut through his wrists, and that amounted to nothing. His milking proceeded, in fact, the very familiar sensation of release was near. His groans turned into moans as he came, resulting in one more fallen feather. That was the worst part, god he hated that. The pain receptors worked perfectly, signalling the usual. Yoongi could swear someone was throwing acid onto the feather and plucking it with nippers. His throat let out deafening screams until his lungs gave up, the angel was no longer strong enough to handle this amount of agony. 

His halo appeared for the whole world to see, it would shine bright when an angel orgasmed. It was a mere after affect of the procedure, as angels didn't have the same anatomy a human does, orgasming for them meant a feather becoming liquidified and discharged from genitals, leaving its mark as a halo that lasted an hour. Yoongi's halo kept dimming down as he kept losing feathers, now it shone as much as a candle light. The angel had become weak, he figured it was only natural with what had been going on. He didn't complain, however. One more step closer, one less feather. Less pain left to endure. Those relieved him significantly and lulled him into numbing slumber.


End file.
